Si es contigo, va a estar bien
by xOikawaii
Summary: Que aunque Mika fuera Asexual, no tendría ningún inconveniente con tan siquiera intentarlo si Yuu-chan quisiera [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Yo no quería escribir esto, (?) bueno si, bueno no, bueno si, pero no lo iba a publicar JAJAJAJA. Ay es que, el fandom está medio loco y una amiga me pidió lemon but, escribí un Lime porque nuuuuunca antes había escrito nada 'sexual' así que, termine por escribir esto, ojalá no me haya quedado taaaaaan mal, o no se, que además estaba nerviosa/indecisa por esto, pero al final me convencieron y es que no sé qué ha pasado conmigo gracias a estos dos, que antes ni los shippeaba y ahora hasta escribo Lime de ellos, anyway cosas de la vida. Ojalá y les guste.

 _Owari no Seraph **NO** me pertenece._

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 2:00 de la madrugada, Mika no había dormido nada desde que se acostó a las 11:00. No había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado esa misma tarde y lo tenía ansioso desde entonces

Había quedado de ver pelis en la casa de Yuu-chan aprovechando que no tenían tareas importantes que hacer, y pues eso fue lo que hicieron, estaban viendo una peli de acción que al parecer tenía una muy buena trama y todo, aunque solo prestaron atención a apenas la mitad de esta, la hubieran seguido viendo pero estaban demasiado ocupados besándose que, realmente la película dejo de ser relevante, y la verdad es que a Mika le encantaba besar a Yuu-chan, era de sus actividades favoritas, pues porque los labios de Yuu-chan eran taaan suaves, y además siempre que se besaban, Yuu-chan se sonrojaba aunque sea un poquito, y Yuu-chan estando sonrojado era de las imágenes más bonitas que Mikaela pudo haber visto en su vida. Por su parte a Yuuichiro también le encantaba besar a Mika, le encantaba hundir sus dedos en el cabello rubio de este, le encantaba que sus besos siempre fueran lentos, intensos y laaaargos, y aunque en realidad Yuuichiro no tuviera mucho con quien comparar, podría jurar que Mika era el mejor besando.

Algo en la intensidad con la que se besaban, les hacia estremecerse y temblar. Normal cuando estaban teniendo muchas caricias y roces, a Mikaela le costo un poco de trabajo el darse cuenta de la evidente ereccion que tenía su novio, y extrañado, sobre todo al darse cuenta de la que él mismo estaba teniendo. La incomodidad que se presentó después de darse cuenta de aquello fue inminente.

Al final optaron por prestarle atención a la película, y no porque realmente quisieran sino porque, en realidad no sabían qué hacer ante aquellas circunstancias, y porque seguramente dentro de poco llegaba Guren y podía encontrarlos a la mitad del intento de.. Hacer algo apenas.

Y eso mismo era lo que tenía ansioso al chico rubio que ahora se revolvía entre las sábanas, mientras intentaba dormir no podía evitar el pensar en lo de la tarde. Nunca antes su cuerpo había reaccionado de tal forma, por lo cual no sabia como exactamente sentirse, él nunca antes había experimentado el tener una ereccion, ni siquiera por las mañanas, y sobra decir que mucho menos alguien o algo antes se las había provocado. Supuso que esta vez fue por los besos y roces continuos que estaban teniendo, al fin y al cabo, su cuerpo si podía reaccionar a cualquier tipo de estímulo sexual; pero en general, lo que más le preocupaba de todo esto era Yuu-chan, el también había tenido una ereccion, y se preocupaba por la frustración que debió haber sentido en aquel momento. En realidad no quería tener problemas con su novio a causa del sexo, o mejor dicho la falta de este, si bien, cuando hablo con Yuu-chan acerca de su Asexualidad, este lo tomo bastante bien, le había dicho que en realidad no importaba, si hasta bromeaban con el tema varias veces, pero temía que gracias a lo que había pasado esta tarde, Yuu-chan se interesara de pronto en el sexo y quisiera intentarlo

Y Mikaela no quería hacer sentir frustrado sexualmente a Yuuichiro, así que, si Yuu-chan quería, lo harían, así de fácil, porque si era con Yuu-chan iba a estar bien. El sexo nunca le interesó, y probablemente nunca lo haga, pero ama muchísimo a Yuuichiro como para al menos probar

 **En casa de Yuu**

Yuuichiro por su parte, no estaba más tranquilo que Mika, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pues bien sabía lo que Mika pensaba sobre el sexo, y él había aceptado estar con él aún así, lo que en la tarde pasó sinceramente no fue su culpa, su cuerpo le traicionó, no quería que Mika se asustara o algo por lo que había pasado en la tarde, además, el sexo no es taaaaan necesario, no quería que Mika se sintiera obligado a hacer algo que no quería y mucho menos quería que por lo de la tarde pudiera, de cierta forma hacerle sentir obligado a hacerlo, que al final si Mika no quería hacerlo, pues entonces no harían nada de eso (aunque Yuu si se muriera de las ganas) que al final el amor no es tener novio, solo por besarse, o por tener sexo. El amor es cuidar, respetar, confiar y dedicar tiempo a la persona amada. Cosas que ya hacían y no necesitaban más.

Y al final el sueño les llego a ambos y se durmieron, cada quien en su casa y pensando cosas totalmente diferentes, Mikela quería intentarlo, porque iba a ser con Yuu-chan y si era con Yuu-chan estaba bien. Por su parte, Yuuichiro no quería siquiera intentarlo, porque sinceramente no quería obligar a Mika a hacer nada que no quisiera.

* * *

La mañana llego, y el día transcurrió como normalmente, así pasaron más y más días, en total, dos semanas, en las cuales prácticamente Yuu se empeñaba en evitar a Mika, no porque realmente no lo quisiera ver, o pasar tiempo con el, a Yuu le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Mika, SIEMPRE, pero, con lo de recién, Yuuichiro estaba un poco nervioso, no quería que eso volviera a pasar, no quería incomodar a Mika otra vez, así que se empeñaba en alejarse, cada vez pasaba menos horas con el, ya no iba a su casa, ni Mika a la de el, ya no había momentos en los que estuvieran a solas. Y Mikaela estaba HARTO de la situación, hace días no pasaba una tarde decentemente romántica con Yuu-chan, y era desesperante no poder ni siquiera mencionarlo, ya que en estos últimos días en las únicas veces que se veían era en clases. Ya ni siquiera pasaban las tardes juntos, es más Yuuichiro parecía pasar más tiempo con sus otros amigos que con el

Por eso Mika había decidido que ya no pasaría más tiempo distanciado de Yuu-chan, así que por más pretextos que el peli negro se empeñara en inventar hoy pasaría toooooda la maldita tarde con el, como siempre hacían

-Yuu-chan, quieres por favor dejar de evitarme?- preguntó el rubio con un tonito de frustración pues hasta hace un segundo había estado intentando besar al peli negro pero este se alejaba cada que lo intentaba

-Yo no estoy evitándote...- se apresuró a decir, mientras se iba hasta el otro extremo del sillón donde estaba sentado con Mika -Es que si te me acercas mucho me da calor...

-Yuu-chan es invierno y hace frío

-Y eso que? Yo tengo calor

-Yuu-chan, hablo en serio- y comenzó a acercarse, pero el peli negro se alejaba conforme Mika avanzaba -Yuuichiro...

-No me digas así...- comentó el peli negro frunciendo levemente el ceño, al rubio se le escapó una risita

-Yuu-chan, en serio, que no sirve de nada que te alejes así de mí sin razón- el rubio intentaba intentaba mirarle a los ojos, pero Yuuichiro desviaba la mirada -¿Vamos a hablar de esto, o no?

El peli negro suspiro y se acercó al rubio

-En realidad no es que quisiera evitarte, es solo que, pense que te sentirías incomodo si volvia a pasar lo de la otra vez, y tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que ya se que no te interesa, yo quiero estar contigo, incluso si no tenemos sexo, asi que realmente no me importa- comento al peli negro mientras le tomaba del menton

-Yuu-chan...- Mikaela suspiro y sonrio a los pocos segundos -Eres un tonto, jamas me sentiria incomodo contigo, no importa lo que pase, y si, el sexo no me interesa para nada, y probablemente nunca lo haga pero... Si tú quisieras

Yuuichiro apreto los ojos y se sonrojo un poquito -N-no es como que en realidad quisiera..- miente, porque si que quiere y porque ademas están en esa edad en la que no importa cuanto contacto tengan siempre acabará emocionandose de algun modo

-bueno es que, tampoco es que tengas que hacer algo si no quieres hacerlo, en serio, eso es lo que vengo diciéndote desde hace rato y...

-Yo solo quiero hacerte sentir bien, Yuu-chan- interrumpio el torpe discurso del oji verde mientras sonreía cálidamente. Yuuichiro tragó saliva nervioso

* * *

La habitación de pronto se lleno de sonidos húmedos y chasquidos por los besos que se daban, sus lenguas se rozaban y se estremecían al contacto, el rubio mordió el labio inferior de Yuuichiro ocasionando que este soltara un pequeño jadeo. Comenzó a descender de sus labios dejando pequeños besos en su mentón hasta llegar al cuello, el peli negro intentaba contener un gemidito, mientras Mika besaba y succionaba la piel de su cuello, no sabia que cosa tenia Mikaela con su cuello, porque siempre le gustaba morder y besarle justo en aquella parte de su anatomía, Mika en su defensa podria argumentar que era porque a Yuu-chan parecia gustarle el que hiciera eso. El rubio fue haciendo un camino de besos y mordidas bajando hasta las clavículas y deteniéndose ahí un momento, porque hasta ahi era donde la camiseta del peli negro le permitía, le rozo la entre pierna por encima de la ropa y pudo notar la creciente ereccion de este, Yuuichiro respiraba pesadamente, y puede que Mika no sean un experto en cuanto a hacer cosas sexuales, pero por las reacciones y expresiones de su novio sabía que estaba haciendo algo bien, siguió frotando en la zona hasta que se decidió por abrirle la cremallera del pantalón para acariciarle aún mejor y tener más contacto, el peli negro se estremeció

-M-mika...- el rubio giro el rostro para poder mirar a su novio -Uhh,¿podrías..?- Mika le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que pudiera decir algo

-Por supuesto que sí, Yuu-chan- el mencionado sonrío nerviosamente y le acarició el rostro a Mika antes de verlo ponerse de rodillas frente a él

Mika estaba nervioso por lo que haría a continuación, claramente era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pero quería complacer a su novio, así que se arriesgaría a intentarlo, saco el miembro de Yuu de sus calzoncillos, este se estremeció al sentir la mano de Mika al rededor de su miembro, el rubio comenzó a acariciar la húmeda punta haciendo movimientos circulares al rededor, antes de comenzar con su trabajo oral

Yuuichiro ahogo un gemido y entre cerró los ojos, Mikaela comenzó con movimientos lentos y torpes, pero pronto encontró un ritmo con el Yuu pronto se encontró más que excitado. La cabeza del rubio subía y bajaba metiendo y sacando el miembro del peli negro, dando lametones y succionando en la punta, un Yuuichiro sonrojado y jadeando se tensaba cada vez más por el placer que se extendía desde su parte baja hasta el estomago, hundió una de sus manos en el cuero cabelludo de su novio tirando un poco de uno de sus mechones, escucho un pequeño quejido por parte de Mika, probablemente tiro de su cabello con demasiada fuerza, pero en estos momentos el peli negro no podía pensar en otra cosa más que lo bien que se sentía lo que ahora Mika le hacía con la lengua, sabía que como Mika siguiera con ese ritmo no tardaría tanto en acabar. Los jadeos y gemidos de Yuuichiro se podían escuchar cada vez más fuertes, para Mikaela esto era una clara señal de que Yuu-chan acabaría pronto, en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo entero de Yuuichiro se tensó y terminó por correrse en la boca de su novio susurrando su nombre

Mikaela se limpió con el dorso de la mano y acomodo el miembro de su novio de nuevo en sus calzoncillos, la respiración de Yuuichiro no tardó en normalizarse

En cuanto el rubio se incorporó de nuevo en el sillón no tardó demasiado en sentir los brazos de su novio al rededor de su cuello, Yuuichiro hundió su cara justo ahí, porque la verdad que quería abrazar a Mika (siempre tiene ganas de abrazarlo en realidad) además porque si le veía a la cara ahora se moriría de la vergüenza

-Se a sentido muy bien...- le susurro cerca de la oreja. Ambos se sonrojaron

-Me alegra haberte hecho sentir bien, Yuu-chan- el chico de ojos verdes se separó para poder verle a la cara

-La próxima vez te lo haré yo a ti

-No es necesario, ya sabes que a mí no...

-¡Por supuesto que es necesario, Mika! A mí me a gustado mucho como lo has hecho, quiero que sientas lo mismo- el peli negro dirigió su mano hasta el cinturón de Mikaela para intentar desabrocharlo

-Yuu-chan en serio que no es..

-Bájate el cierre.- expresó con seguridad, Mikaela tragó saliva, ya sabía que no se marcharían de ahí hasta que Yuuichiro hiciera lo que quería.

* * *

Como les decía, esto iba a ser Lemon, termino siendo Lime (Buuh) pero al final no escribí Lemon porque es que no se a quien coño poner de activo, que según yo (como buenos novios ¿?) se turnan, asi que en realidad no sabía si escribir MikaYuu o YuuMika, que al final no importa porque los dos son muy cuties, Pero si agradecería que me dijeran en qué orden les gusta más y eso.

Btw, en mi Headcanon el Mika humano también es asexual (como en el anime) tampoco estaba segura si escribir algo de contenido sexual con un personaje Asexual, ya que pues no les interesa y así, pero al final me puse a investigar y me topé con un montón de cosas que no sabía sobre el tema de la asexualidad y busquen en la AsexualipediA y vaya que me sirvió

pues eso es todo de mi parted now leemos~ ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias** : Esto es prácticamente solo Lemon y es MikaYuu y YuuMika para tener "contentos" a todos en cuanto a quién va de activo. Además de que esto es lo primero de Lemon que escribo así que, disculpen la torpeza, tal vez algún día de estos mejore (o no) sin más que comentar, nos leemos más abajo.~

* * *

 **MikaYuu**

Si bien, con esto de que de pronto se estaban volviendo sexualmente activos, Mikela estaba nervioso, y un tanto preocupado, por estos asuntos de la primera vez, no que no quisiera, porque para sorpresa hasta de él mismo si que quería, porque eso de ser uno con la persona que más se quiere, le tenía emocionadillo, vaya, igual y es cursi pero es que es mejor pensarlo así, porque, es que iba a estar dentro de Yuu-chan y claro está que esto, realmente, realmente era importantísimo para él, y claramente no quería ser brusco y sobre todo no quería lastimarlo, por eso es que estaba nervioso. Y a pesar de que el peli negro también lo estaba, no es que fuera a demostrar inseguridad por eso, o algo, porque si, el mismo ya había dicho que él sería el pasivo en esta ocasión lo iba afrontar y ya, porque ya que tenía luz verde con eso de que Mika intentaría hacer todo lo que le pidiera, pues ya entonces en otra ocasión le pediría ir arriba, por supuesto, que esto era para ir más justos, además, el mismo sabía que Mika se lo haría con todo el cuidado posible, así que realmente no había nada de qué preocuparse. Después de mucho hablar y hablarlo, quedaron de verse desde hace varios días, en la casa del peli negro, o en la casa del rubio, pero al final por varias situaciones como que no habían podido tener la casa a solas, al final terminaban haciendo nada. Fue bastante frustrante las primeras veces en realidad, en fin, que al final lograron tener su momento, y apestar de que no tenían la casa completamente a solas pensaron que si no hacían mucho ruido naaaadie tenía porque darse cuenta, así que, dejando completamente los por menores de lado..

Mikela procedía a lamer sus dedos, teniendo bastante claro a dónde dirigirlos ahora, introduciendo el primer dígito en el interior del peli negro, teniendo especial cuidado al momento de introducir el segundo, fijándose en las expresiones que hacía Yuuichiro para saber si lo que hacía le estaba gustando o le estaba lastimando, y al notar que el peli negro no tenía una mueca de dolor o de molestia, sino que más bien, le daba las señales para continuar, el rubio introdujo el tercer dedo, de los labios de Yuu se escapó un pequeño jadeo que de inmediatamente trato apaciguar mordiendo su labio inferior, volviendo a darle una señal al rubio de que podía continuar, suspirando, nervioso por lo que haría a continuación, el rubio se acomodó y comenzó a introducirse en Yuu-chan lentamente, con cuidado, y Yuuichiro esta vez no pudo ahogar un gimoteo al comenzar a sentirse invadido, el rubio soltando un bufido al momento en el que se introdujo por completo, sintiendo bastante estrechó el interior del peli negro, quedándose quieto un par de segundos

-Voy a.. Comenzar a moverme ¿está bien?- aviso el rubio, Yuuichiro asintió, mientras soltaba un quejido un poco más fuerte al sentir las primeras estocadas, se aferró a su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos, aprovechando la cercanía para poder besarse con un poco más de ansias que otras veces mientras el rubio aumentaba de a poco la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, haciendo que su novio se apartara del beso para soltar pequeños jadeos casi literalmente en la boca del rubio

Yuuichiro aferraba las uñas con más fuerza de la necesaria, arañando la espalda de Mikaela, (donde probablemente después queden marcas) que soltó un gemido gutural, al sentir ese ardor en su espalda, bajando la intensidad de las embestidas comenzando a hacerlas lentas, realmente lentas, esta vez apreciando el hermoso rubor que adornaba las mejillas de su novio, sus labios hinchados y rojos de tanto besar y morderlos, y como el cuerpo de su novio se contraía cada que volvía a hundirse profundamente en el y tocaba su punto dulce, haciéndole gemir

-Ngh, l-lento n-noo.. Mika- se quejó Yuuichiro intentando mover la pelvis para cambiar un poco la velocidad de las estocadas. El rubio sonrío de lado al notar aquellos movimientos, dejando de hacer los movimientos leeeentos, comenzando a moverse rápido nuevamente, mientras volvía a atacar los labios del peli negro para apaciguar los gemidos que salían de la boca de este, no porque realmente quisiera no escucharlos, porque de hecho le gustaban, (y mucho) pero es que el "padre" de Yuu-chan, Guren, estaba literalmente en la habitación de a lado, así que tenían que ser silenciosos

Mika seguía moviéndose con velocidad y fuerza, sintiendo que su orgasmo pronto llegaría, al igual que el de Yuuichiro, una estocada más y el climáx para ambos llego, Mikaela acabó susurrando un montón de veces el nombre de su novio en voz baja, y el peli negro cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y ahogando un gemido en la boca del rubio

-¿Yuu-chan?- preguntó aún con la respiración como si hubiera estado corriendo por un rato, mirándole de re ojo aún con las mejillas rojas, y el cabello rubio algo pegado a la frente por el sudor -¿estás bien?

-Uhh, si, lo estoy..- contestó aún con los ojos cerrados mientras su respiración se normalizaba -No a estado mal- contestó aún con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita

El rubio sonrío aún más relajado, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de su novio, aspirando su olor y quedándose dormido, casi literalmente encima de él, por lo menos hasta que les llegaron a tocar la puerta, y ambos no recuerdan alguna otra vez en la que se hayan puesto la ropa taaan rápido.

 **Omake, YuuMika~**

El peli negro se hundía con fuerza en el interior de Mikaela mientras esté contraía los dedos de los pies por la intensa ola de sensaciones que le provocaba el que estuvieran haciendo el amor, tan lento y despacio, se aferraba a la camiseta de Yuuichiro en cada embestida, Yuuichiro con la cara hundida en el cuello de Mikaela respirando entrecortada mente mientras su aliento chocaba en las clavículas de su novio, este también podía oír la respiración entre cortada y los jadeos del rubio por encima de su hombro, hundiéndose aún más dentro de él comenzando a moverse con un poco más de rapidez, sosteniéndole de las caderas con firmeza y un poco de fuerza, podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer por su espalda y un calor que se extendía desde su parte baja a todo su cuerpo, comenzando a moverse un poco arrítmicamente, podía sentir que estaría pronto a acabar, Mikaela estaba en una situación similar, con la respiración más agitada y dejándose llevar al ritmo que estaba marcando Yuuichiro, entre embestidas lentas, cambiando el ritmo después a uno más rápido. Tras un par de estocadas más, el climáx les llego, el primero en acabar fue el peli negro adentro del preservativo, seguido casi inmediatamente por el rubio que lo hizo en el vientre de ambos, se quedaron así un par de minutos disfrutando de la sensación post orgasmica mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-Mika..- el rubio que se estaba limpiando los fluidos del vientre con un pañuelo alzó la vista para mirar a su novio -¿te.. Gusto?

-Uhm, si,- contestó desviando la mirada algo sonrojado, haciendo a Yuuichiro también sonrojarse, el rubio termino de incorporarse mientras se arreglaba la ropa -no es como que realmente importe quien se lo haga a quien así que,- el rubio se encogió en hombros -como sea, pero si es contigo, va a estar bien

El peli negro sonrío de lado visiblemente más relajado porque el hecho de a qué a Mika le haya gustado hacerlo así y de este modo le ponía bastante feliz.

* * *

Ojalá y esto no me haya quedado (tan) mal~ como sea, estaré esperando sus Reviews si es que quieren dejarlos, estaría muy agradecida, y, esto además es lo último que escribo en el año, ¡qué bien que haya sido (porno) de estos dos! Porque los amo con todo mi corazón~ Btw, nos estaremos leyendo el próximo, soo feliz año, que se la pasen wonito, nos leemos en el 2016!


End file.
